Cute small baby Claire
by codywrasman
Summary: Moff invents a time machine that actually turns people into babies and he accidentally turns Claire into a baby the machine malfunctions and Claire is now a baby and now it's up to Harvey fee foo and dade to take care of her until moff fixes the machine all credit goes to kittenscientist
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in littlebark

Harvey fee foo Dade and Claire were playing frisbee when all of a sudden foo throws Frisbee so hard that it fly's off

Dade oh great I just got that.

Harvey" don't worry Dade well find it.

the gang just looked everywhere for it and they looked under rocks leaves up in the trees,

Harvey it's hopeless it's lost sorry Dade.

Dade aw great just great,

fee hey wait look, shows that the frisbee had landed in moffs yard and that it landed rigth next to moff who's working on an invention,

Harvey just walked to moffs yard and began to ask moff,

Harvey uh moff can we have our Frisbee back?

Moff hmm this thing?

shows moff holding the frisbee?

Harvey yeah that's the one, moff here you go.

moff gives moff back dades frisbee but he sees his machine,

Harvey uh what are you building?

Moff oh it's a steam powered time machine it can take you to any place in history like maby the American civil war or the Titanic sinking or the hindenburg disaster or maby the Boston tea party or what ever.

Harvey cool you'll think it will work?

Moff that depends I need a subject,

Harvey oh I'll do it,

moff" no your not if your father will never forgive me if anything happens to you,

Harvey" oh,

all of a sudden fee foo Dade and Claire walk towards moff,

moff" hymm I think ill pick the fox girl,

Claire" gasp me oh my gosh okay.

moff" step inside, Claire steps inside into the machine and the doors close and then steam comes out and soon moff opens to door to find Claire missing but her clothes lye on the floor,. Everyone gasp,

Harvey" Claire,

Harvey fee foo run into the machine only to reveal nothing but clothes and to reveal that there's a moving lump under Claire's shirt and Harvey unreavels it to reveal Claire as a baby and that she's naked ( but a part of her shirt covering the lower half of her body of course anyway )

Harvey fee foo Dade just go aww upon seeing how cute baby Claire is Harvey just picked up the baby fox,

Dade" what are gonna do?

Harvey" don't panic moff can fix this right moff?

Shows the control panel sparking up as if it's malfunctioning, moff oh jeez uh okay I got good news and bad news,

Harvey" bad news first?

moff" well the bad news is that the control pad is not working so your fox freind maybe like that for a while,

Harvey" okay what's the good news?

Moff" the good news that it can be fixed but it's gonna take awhile,

fee well that's just great,

Dade" what are we gonna do we don't know how to take care of a baby,

fee" wait Harvey has a baby sister and he's a certified babysitter,

Dade" so?

Fee" so well just let Harvey take care of baby claire,

Harvey" yeah but what about my parents how do i explain this to them?

Fee" just tell them that you found the baby in the garbage or something,

Harvey" why would I tell my parents I found an innocent baby in the garbage,

fee" fine just tell them that someone gave it to you,

Harvey" uh I geuss that could work,

( sees baby Claire naked ) harvey" but in the mean time we need some baby clothes for Claire and I know the place,

( at Claire's house )

Harvey just asked Claire's mom for Claire's old baby clothes,

claires mother just began to wonder why dose Harvey want Claire's baby clothes and fee told her a lie that Harvey has a crush on Claire and he would like to see Claire's old baby stuff and Claire's mother was nice enough to give Harvey Claire's baby stuff and Harvey had found a dark solid pink dress blue beads and black glasses and a pink binky Harvey puts the dress on her and he takes one of Michelle's diapers and puts it on her and Claire looks like what she did in the episode technoscare,

foo" aw she's so cute I never thought Claire was a cute baby.

foo hugs the baby fox Harvey just beeded her hair but all of a sudden baby Claire started crying,

Harvey oh don't cry baby claire are you hungry are do you need your diaper change?

foo sniffed Claire's back side.

foo she's good, Dade put his ear against Claire's stomach and she wasn't hungry.

Dade she's not hungry,

foo" oh try this, foo goes into fees hair to reveal chicky from icky chicky and foo gave it to Claire upon seeing it Claire stoped crying and began to hold the toy chicken and began to giggle the others were relived that Claire had stopped crying but Harvey still wondered what to tell his parents and Claire's mother about what happened and soon Claire just yawned and fell asleep Harvey and the others were just looked at the sleeping baby fox, harvey" aww Claire looks like and angel when she sleeps, ( sheds a tear ) END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

In the beaks house harvey had been hiding baby Claire in his room wondering what to say to his parents about the incident with moff and the machine Harvey knew that his father and moff had been best freinds and he didn't want to get moff in trouble fee and foo had been just starring at him while Dade just watched baby Claire who was asleep.

Fee" come on Harvey just tell them what happened already.

Harvey I can't fee I don't wanna get moff in trouble becuse of what happened.

Fee well I don't know what to tell you then.

Harvey signs Dade got any ideas?

Dade sorry Harvey I am too busy watching Claire.

Fee come on dude she's asleep what do you think she's gonna do?

Dade just gave fee the I don't know look.

Foo awwo Claire's so cute when she's sleeping.

Foo just looks at the sleeping baby fox.

Harvey I need to call moff.

Harvey took his cellphone out and started calling moff.

The phone rings and moff Anserws the phone.

Moff hello?

Harvey moff it's me how's the michine going?

Moff I am almost done with it.

Harvey oh good thank God.

Moff turns on the machine and and steam comes out and the machine makes its sound witch meat it's working.

Moff yes.

All of a sudden the keypad starts sparking up and the machine breaks down.

Moff oh no.

Harvey what what do you mean oh no?

Moff well your fox freind is gonna be a baby a little longer.

Harvey WHAT?

Moff well the machine broke down again.

Harvey oh come on.

Moff I know I try fixing it again but I need more time.

All of a sudden the keypad sparks up cuasing buttions fly off.

Moff gets angry

Moff grr SON OF A.

Harvey hangs up the phone knowing what moff was gonna say next.

All of a sudden baby Claire wakes up crying.

Harvey picks up the baby fox and trust to craddle her.

Harvey it's okay Claire don't cry.

Fee I think you may wanna check her diaper there's stick lines coming out it.

Harvey looks at it and smells it and the smell just made Harvey wanna throw up.

Harvey fee can you help me?

Fee ew no.

Harvey foo?

Foo sorry Harvey but gross.

Harvey just shrugs.

Dade don't worry Harvey I'll change it with you.a

Harvey uh are you sure.

Dade sure I mean how bad can changing a diaper be?

( A minute later )

shows Dade and Harvey with discussed looks on there faces after having to change Claire's diaper.

Harvey oh god that was gross but we did it.

Shows baby Claire having a fresh diaper on her.

Dade yeah it was worth it you got any febereze?

Harvey I thinks it's in the kitchen.

Dade thanks.

Dade goes down to get some febereze to drown out that dirty diaper smell.

Harvey just took baby Claire up to his room and just sat her down and Harvey just tried to relax for a minute figuring out what to tell his parents if they ever walk it and see baby claire.

Fee and foo just stared at baby Claire mostly becuse she was cute and adorable.

Fee you okay Harvey?

Harvey Yeah I am still figuring out what to say to my parents if they come in and see Claire as a baby.

Fee relax I am sure they'll understand. Harvey it's not just my parents I am worried about it's also Claire's mother what do tell her that her duagther turned into a baby I mean if they find out they'll possibly never let moff hear the end of it.

Fee ah you like moff do you?

Harvey well yeah he's a cool dude he makes steam punk machines and invents stuff.

Fee yeah.

Soon Dade came back with some febereze and spray himself and Harvey to drown out that smell.

And soon the others just watched baby claire as she sleeps.

Foo Claire is such a cute baby foo starts petting the baby fox.

Harvey careful don't try to wake her up.

Foo okay.

Foo just carefully petted the baby fox.

Dade just kept watch outside of Harvey's room in case Harvey's parents were coming upstairs and fee just kept watch out the window in case Claire's mom was coming.

Soon Michelle was outside Harvey's door and Harvey saw her and tugth while Claire is still a baby maby Michelle can have a play date and she just let Michelle into his room were she and Claire just played with blocks and pretty much anything baby freindly Harvey fee foo and dade just look at the two babys playing harvey just smiled at the baby bird and the baby fox playing together.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

In bed Harvey fee foo and Dade were tired just keeping watch Claire was finally asleep.

Harvey thank goodness she's finally asleep.

Fee yeah but I think we should have some more help.

Harvey what do you mean?

Fee I am saying next time Claire crys get someone to like sing to her or something.

Harvey who do you expect me to get?

Fee uh what about Piri piri.

Harvey what about her?

Fee well she seems good with babies plus your her boyfriend you wouldn't keep secrets from your girlfriend would you?

Harvey well piri piri said she like to have kids with me so I geuss I can call her up.

Harvey gets his smart phone and calls piri piri.

( At piri piris house )

piri piri was in her bedroom reading about Cinderella when her phone rings.

Piri piri hello?

Harvey uh hey piri piri it's me Harvey.

Piri piri oh hey honey buns how is it going?

Harvey well not so good I need you to come over to my house it's an emergency.

Piri Piri what is it Gasp did Jackie slitherstein die?

Harvey what no this something regarding Claire.

Piri piri gasp Claire die?

Harvey no no nobody died just please come over.

Piri piri okay.

Piri piri runs out of her room to go to Harvey's house.

Soon piri piri arrived at Harvey's house there Harvey Anserwed the door.

Harvey oh thank goodness you came.

Piri piri so what's to emergency?

Harvey well moff made a machine that was supposed to take somebody back in time to any historical event but moff had Claire volunteer but the machine did something else.

Piri piri what happened?

Harvey well don't tell anyone this but Harvey reveals baby Claire to piri piri.

Piri piri gasp the machine turned Claire into a baby?

Harvey yep.

Piri piri aww she's so cute yes you are yes you are piri piri tickles baby Claire's stomach cuasing her to luagh.

Harvey puts his hand shush my parents don't know about this.

Piri piri Harvey you didn't tell your parents about what happened?

You should be always be honest with your parents.

Harvey oh so you told your mom about the secrit Gordon.

Piri piri tushay.

Piri piri so what do you want me to do?

Harvey well rember you said you once wanted to have babies with me?

Piri piri oh yeah.

Harvey well maby we could take care of Claire ourselves and maby we practice using Claire as our baby to get ready for our lives as parents in the future.

Piri piri oh okay I understand besides Claire is so cute as a baby it makes me think of the time I was a baby.

Dade uh guys we got trouble.

Harvey piri piri fee foo and Dade look out to see an adult fox walking towards the beaks house.

Baby Claire mama.

Everyone gasp at what baby Claire had said she had said her first words.

Harvey oh no she knows her mother.

Harvey runs down stairs to spy on his parents and Claire's mother.

Claire's mother have you seen my duagther she's gone missing.

Claire's mother shows Mr and Mrs beaks a picture of claire smiling.

Mr beaks sorry mam I haven't seen your duagther but hopefully you'll find her.

Claire's mother just runs of shouting Claire's name.

Soon seeing her mother leave baby Claire begins crying sence she wants her mother.

Piri piri no no Claire please don't cry.

Piri piri begins singing to baby Claire to calm her down the song she sang was silent night while petting the baby fox.

Harvey puts the pink binky in her mouth and baby Claire stops crying.

Harvey wow good singing piri piri.

Piri piri thanks.

Harvey I bet will make great parents someday.

Piri piri yep.

Both piri piri and Harvey kiss.

But fee barges in interrupting there kiss.

Fee hey sorry to interfere with your romantic relationship Harvey but you guys should see this. Harvey runs out.

Piri piri sets baby Claire down.

Piri piri will be right back.

Runs out with Harvey and the others .

( In the living room )

shows Mr and Mrs beaks watching the news.

The news this is just in a local fox has gone missing the fox by the name of Claire went missing yesterday it's unknown what happened but the police are doing a search party to look for the missing girl if you see this girl contact the Authoritys idmeadtly.

Mrs beaks oh jeez I hope that girl is okay.

Mr beaks I hope so two.

Mrs beaks that girl happens to be one of harveys freinds.

Mr beaks yeah what will Harvey think of this.

Harvey just frozed in fear knowing that the whole town is looking for Claire and they won't stop until She is found all Harvey could do is that moff had fixed the machine.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey was now panicking. Ever sence he saw what was on the news Hervey went into full panic mode Dade fee and foo decided to leave Leaving just him and Piri piri.

Piri piri you okay Harvey?

Harvey no Everyone is looking for claire moff has done it now.

Piri piri it's okay Harvey hopefully he'll fix the machine soon.

Harvey the whole town is looking for her and people are scared for her too.

Baby Claire crawls out of the room.

While Harvey and piri Piri continue talking.

Piri piri why can't you just tell your parents the truth?

Harvey becuse moff is a cool dude who builds stuff and he and my dad are best freinds I don't want to ruin his freindship with dad and plus what if they tell Claire's mom she might never let moff hear the end of it. Piri piri I understand Harvey you like moff do you? Harvey well yes he's a cool guy.

Piri piri it's okay I understand.

Harvey thanks.

Harvey and Piri piri kiss.

But Harvey sees that baby Claire is missing.

Harvey oh no weres Claire?

Harvey sees that Claire is not around.

Harvey UH NO BABY CLAIRE IS GONE Harvey begins to panic and begins to searching his room it stops for a second. Harvey wait I hear crying but realises it's only him. Harvey oh it's just me. Harvey continues searching while crying.

Piri piri don't you think she might have crawled out?

Harvey what gave you that idea?

Piri piri the door is open.

Piri piri shows harvey the open door.

Harvey oh no she could be anywhere.

Harvey begins checking the bathroom the parents room Michelle's room But nothing.

Harvey it's no use she's down stairs both Harvey and piri piri go down stairs to see the parents standing infroint of Harvey and Miriam beaks was holding baby claire.

Harvey oh no

Piri piri were to late

Irving Harvey care to explain?

Harvey was cuagth red handed he no longer had a choice.

Harvey okay I can explain moff made this steampunk invitation that was supposed to be a time machine but apparently it wasn't it turned out be a machine that turns people into a baby's and moff chose Claire and it turned Claire into a baby please don't be mad.

Miriam why would we be mad?

Harvey because I know dad and moff are good freinds and I was afraid that this would ruin dads freindship and I don't wanna be the one to ruin moff and dad's freindship I really dont.

Irving I understand harvey.

Harvey you do?

Irving yeah.

Irving Pat's harveys back knowing that everything will be okay.

Harvey thanks.

Miriam but I think we should tell Claire's mom and tell her what happened.

Harvey that scares me to I don't want to get moff in trouble.

Irving well son we take risk it's a part of life I am pretty sure Claire's mother will understand about the situation.

Cuts to Harvey's parents with harvey fee foo piri piri and dade and Claires mother.

Claire's mother moff did what?

Miriam he accidentally turned your duagther into a baby. Miriam showed Claire's mother her duagther who's a baby.

Claire's mother oh my god Claire how could this happen?

Fee good question why don't you ask moff.

Everyone fee.

Claires mother what am I supposed to do?

Harvey don't worry Claire's mom moff said that he's fixing the machine and he's doing all he can to fix it.

Claire's mother are you sure?

Harvey yes.

Piri piri but look on the bright side your duagther is a cute baby again.

Claire's mother looked at her now baby duagther who was giggleling and smile and then Claire says momma.

Everyone aww

Claire's mother I guess I could moff to fix the machine.

Everyone agreed to Claire's mother.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

At Harvey's room Harvey in bed was now relieved that everything now that his and Claire's parents had found out that moff turned Claire into a baby and that everything went okay yet Harvey hoped he would fix that machine soon soon so that Claire would be back to normal sure Claire is a cute baby but she can stay that way forever because he fee foo Dade piri piri and the others would outgrown her and it would be unfair for her yet she and Michelle would be freinds but still nothing would be the same.

Harvey I hope moff fixes the machine soon Claire can't stay a baby forever but she like that forever I mean what if she misses out on everything in life like collage a job credit score even ( gasp ) her whole life.

Harvey walks to his parents room and knocks at the door before entering.

Irving come in.

Harvey walks to see they are still awake just just watching TV in there room.

Irving Harvey what are doing up.

Harvey I couldn't sleep I kept thinking about Claire.

Irving your fox freind who's an infant now?

Harvey yes I am wondering what if she's stays in baby forever?

Irving oh she won't stay an infant forever shell grow back to the way she was adventuly.

Harvey yeah but that time we would all be older than her and that would be sad becuse she already has a older sister who beats her at everything and is mean to her.

Irving true but moff said he's fixing the machine and he'll do what ever it takes to fix it. Harvey I hope he fixes it real soon.

Irving I hope so bud soon the hey it's getting late you should go to bed.

harvey okay goodnight.

soon Harvey went back to his room and went to sleep the

(next day)

Harvey was eating cereal and Michelle was playing with baby Claire.

Claire's mother went to do some errands and won't be back until later she dropped off Claire at the beaks house sence Claire's sister would just pick on her for being small and calling her name's make baby Claire cry so she would polish her trophy's with her tears Claire's mother was fully aware of her daughter not getting along yet she knew Harvey is a nice egough kid she could trust.

Harvey just watch as the baby's played with letter blocks and stuff.

Soon Irving phone rang and he Anserwed it.

Irving hello oh hey moff uh uh really Oh that's great were on our way.

Harvey what?

Irving" moff fixed the machine.

Harvey" yes let's go

Harvey took baby Claire and Irving took Michelle and soon Harvey fee foo Dade piri piri Miran Irving and Claire's mother went to moffs front yard.

Moff okay is everyone ready?

Everyone yes Claire's mother puts her baby duagther in the machine.

Claire's mother" I hope this works.

Soon moff closed the door and he turns on the machine and so the machine starts buzzing shacking and steam comes out sence it's steampunk.

Soon the machine opens to reveal Claire completely naked and moaning.

Claire" oh what just happened.

Everyone gasp claire.

Harvey fee foo Dade and piri piri ran to Claire and hugged her even if she's naked.

Claire's mother. Oh thank goodness your okay Claire.

Claire's mother hugs her duagther.

Claire mom why am I naked?

Claire's mother oh it's a long story.

Harvey here Claire Harvey gives Claire her normal clothes and she puts them on and her glasses.

Fee my turn to try out the machine Everyone shouts at fee to stop but fee gets in turns on the machine and soon fee appears half ferret.

Fee hey guys look I am part ferret i am a fee- rret dook dook.

Everyone including Claire's mother face palms.

Harvey here we go again.

End of story

All credit goes to kittenscientist

And speacial thanks to jared wood William and others who left good reviews


End file.
